Reawakening
by Requies Aeterna
Summary: Kaname Kuran has been leaving his 'mark' on the female members of the Day Class. Zero believes that his actions should not go unpunished; but when the hunter rises to the challenge, will he succeed or fall victim to the pureblood's dangerous game?
1. Irresistible Temptations

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**Rating:** M [16+ Only]

**Wa****rning:** Contains yaoi, mild language, some violence and suggestive themes.

**Before you read:** Shizuka did not bite Zero when she attacked his family, therefore Zero is still human. Yuki and Kaname are not related whatsoever, and therefore Yuki is not a secret vampire.

* * *

><p>Soft rays of early morning sunlight seeped through the classrooms and corridors of Cross Academy, illuminating the school grounds with a golden glow. The distant chime of bells reverberated throughout the area, signaling the start of a new day. Residents of the Sun Dormitory had already begun to make their way toward the main building in order to attend their first class. They were being led by the school's two guardians; the eccentric silver-haired hunter, Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross, the beloved daughter of the Headmaster. Despite the earliness of the day, the students were already abuzz with last night's new rumors. Rumors that most certainly involved the academy's most eligible bachelor and resident pureblood, Kaname Kuran. Although the Day Class students were blissfully unaware of the existence of vampires and had absolutely no idea that their counterpart, the Night Class consisted entirely of these creatures; gossip of Kaname Kuran being a vampire ran amok amongst them. Much to Yuki's dismay and Zero's irritation, it was the chocolate haired pureblood himself that had started the rumors.<p>

* * *

><p>Exactly a month prior, the lilac eyed hunter had chanced upon the vampire lord in the woods around the main building during the time of the vampires' class hours. He and a female member of the Day Class were locked in a lover's embrace; his devilishly handsome face hidden, buried in the crook of the girl's long, slender neck. Shocked and infuriated, Zero had all but ripped the poor girl from Kaname's arms and aimed his Bloody Rose at the pureblood's forehead, threatening to shoot him between the eyes. <em>If that bastard had bitten her…<em>

"Is there a problem, Mr. Prefect?" Kaname had asked. "Surely, there have been no rules set against kissing the necks of my admirers." The tone of his voice dripped with both annoyance and amusement, but his face remained a mask of indifference.

"Am I to believe that your intentions had been nothing but innocent, Kuran?" Zero retorted in disgust, as he glared into orbs the color of carmine.

"But of course, Kiryu. Why would I expend so much time and energy into helping Chairman Cross establish this academy for the sake of human and vampire coexistence, just to throw it all away for one bite?" The pureblood had inquired the hunter.

The young guardian eyed him suspiciously before slowly lowering his silver gun. He turned to the trembling girl whose wrist he held in a death grip and carefully examined her neck for any possible bite marks. Upon closer inspection, Zero released her wrist and sighed in relief when he realized that the only thing that marred the girl's skin were a couple of hickeys.

"There's no need for you to fret over something so trivial, Kiryu," Kaname scoffed. "I'll be sure to erase her memories of this evening's events and have Seiren return her to her dorm room safely." The pureblood stepped forward, catching the young girl in his arms after rendering her unconscious with his powers.

"Don't ever let me catch you doing this again, vampire," Zero warned menacingly. "If I do, I will be the one to personally hand you your execution." He said nothing more to the pureblood before glancing back at the comatose girl and heading back to the main building.

The next morning, Mayune - the very same girl that Zero had found in Kaname Kuran's arms was seen in class, sporting a scarf around her neck. It was an unusual sight to behold considering the fact that they were in the middle of spring. As he approached her and her squealing cluster of friends, he overheard her claims of having been 'bitten' by a certain someone. Horrified, he pushed passed the crowd of giddy girls and yanked the scarf from her neck, only to see the two hickeys from last night.

"Hey! What was that, Zero?" Mayune cried, snatching her scarf back from the silver haired prefect. "Who said it was okay to grab at people's things without their permission?"

"Uh, right…sorry." Zero responded, stupidly. "What exactly do you remember about getting those hickeys?" He was eager to know just how much she could recall from the previous night's proceedings, in case he needed to do some damage control.

"Well…I was out in the woods trying to look for a book I must have dropped on my way out of the main building…" she explained, biting her lower lip. Zero could easily tell that she was lying. The only reason she'd be out in the woods in the dead of night would be to capture pictures of the Night Cass through the classroom windows. "I was walking around when I caught sight of Kaname. So I took the chance of a lifetime and went ahead to talk to him!" The girl continued enthusiastically while her friends screamed in excitement. "Then after a while, he started kissing my neck!" By now, the girls' screams were near deafening. Zero had to shout over them to make himself heard.

"Okay and then what happened?" He asked impatiently. He was afraid of what she might reveal about what had occurred between him and the pureblood.

"After that, he sent me back to my dorm saying it was dangerous for me to be out so late. He was even kind enough to send another one of his classmates to escort me to the Sun Dorms." The girl was effectively swooning over what had happened to her.

"Is that all?" Zero questioned as he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah, that's all. Why? Were you hoping for more details, Zero?" Mayune teased.

"No thanks. Just get to class, you're gonna be late," the male prefect commanded as he turned on his heel. "Oh, and by the way, I'm giving you detention after school today for violating curfew." Zero smirked when the girl started whining about her punishment, throwing curses at him as he walked away_. Why didn't that bastard erase her mind completely like he said he would?_ He thought heatedly. He reminded himself to pay a certain pureblood a visit after classes ended.

Zero had not been able to meet with the dark haired vampire lord that day. Instead, he hunted him down the next night after the despicable creature had given another Day Class girl a pair of hickeys to brag about that morning.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuran?" The silverette fumed. "Why didn't you erase that girl's mind completely? And I thought I told you that if I caught you giving hickeys again, I'd personally oversee your end!"

The click of the prefect's gun failed to faze the pureblood at all. Instead he answered him complacently, "What do you mean, Kiryu? I did erase the girl's mind as promised. I merely did not specify how _much_ of her memories to obliterate. I removed enough to keep our secret safe." The vampire leader's features then twisted into a dark smile. "As for your little threat, you simply stated that if you ever caught me in the act again, you'd end my life." The elder boy paused for a moment in order to let his words sink into the hunter. "But you didn't catch me last time, did you?"

Damn that pureblood and his word play!

* * *

><p>After that disastrous meeting with the pureblood a month ago, Zero vowed to scour the school grounds every night, hoping to catch the vampire red-handed. However, the month had passed without success and every day since then, a new girl would come to class the next morning, showing off her 'love bites' from Kaname. It was how the rumors began circulating around the Day Class that Kaname Kuran was a so called 'vampire' and how he came to be known as the academy's playboy. The Night Class dared not to question their leader's intentions and for some reason the Chairman didn't even bother to give much thought to it. He simply told the male guardian to ignore the whole situation all together as no one had ever returned injured. Yuki joined the other Day Class girls as they squealed in enthusiasm, contemplating on who would be lucky enough to rendezvous with Kaname next. It seemed that the pureblood would leave his mark on the first girl he would find that night. As a result, the number of Day Class girls breaking curfew increased every day and Yuki was no help at all. They weren't even threatened by the prospect of getting detention anymore if it meant getting a chance to be with Kaname. This enraged the silverette to no end. Why is he doing this? He was positive that the vampire was doing it just to piss him off.<p>

But tonight was going to be different. Tonight he was going to stand in the shadows by the exit of the main building and follow the pureblood out into the woods in silent anticipation. Zero will finally be able to fulfill the threat he had given him; a reason to put a bullet through the vampire's head.

At class changeover that day, Zero made sure the Bloody Rose was fully loaded with anti-vampire bullets. When the Night Class appeared through the gates, the hunter locked eyes with deep burgundy depths. They bore into him intently, challenging him. His own amethyst orbs flashed in warning. "Watch your back, Kuran," he said ominously. Kaname could do nothing but smirk in understanding as he led his subjects toward their destination.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours, the male prefect had situated himself upon a tree branch overlooking the large glass windows of the pureblood's classroom. The hunter stood casually, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the tree in the shadows. He watched as his target departed from the classroom, prompting him to shift towards the academy building's exit. Kaname Kuran swiftly made his way out into the forest after emerging from the double doors. Withdrawing the Bloody Rose from its holster, Zero pursued him in haste, moving stealthily among the trees. He cursed under his breath when he took note of the absence of moonlight. It was the night of a new moon and therefore, his all too human eyes would have to strain to see through the darkness. The only illumination he received came from the numerous stars that scattered the expanse of the navy blue sky. Luckily, he was able to follow close behind until the pureblood had stopped at a clearing near a lake. The gentle rippling of water can be heard while a cool breeze blew through the trees, causing its cherry blossoms to rain down onto the earth. Each individual petal twisting and dancing in midair until it came to rest on the soil below. Some landed on the surface of the lake, moving elegantly along the water's current. It reminded Zero painfully of the night his entire family was murdered in cold blood. The silhouette of an alluring young woman came to mind, tall and ethereal. Cherry blossoms had been falling then, too… Zero pushed the memories of that night back into the recesses of his mind and focused his attention on his target. Both vampire and hunter stood motionless and silent.<p>

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might not even take a victim tonight, knowing how closely you've been watching me this entire time?" The vampire lord inquired, breaking the silence as he turned to face the direction in which he sensed the hunter's presence. Unlike the prefect, Kaname had the ability to see clearly through the inky blackness. It was a gift that most vampires often took for granted.

Zero stiffened upon hearing the pureblood's smooth velvety voice amid the silence. How naïve had he been, thinking that he could avoid being detected by such a high ranking vampire? With a huff, he let himself descend from the tree branch he had been perching on and landed gracefully on the hard ground. "Well if that's the case, maybe I should just stick around you for the rest of the night," he answered the carmine eyed vampire. Yes, even through the dimness, Zero can see the eerie glow of the pureblood's irises.

"That is…an interesting proposal, Zero," Kaname stated as he took a step toward the hunter, vanishing into the darkness.

Zero felt his heart skip a beat when he suddenly lost sight of his nemesis. He didn't have time to ponder Kaname's use of his given name. He managed to disengage the safety device of Bloody Rose before he was slammed against a tree by a powerful force. The harsh impact made his head reel for a moment before he was able to reopen his eyes. They were met with lustrous red orbs. Kaname's face was inches away from Zero's. His long slender fingers were intertwined in silky silver locks. _Like spun moonlight,_ the pureblood mused. His left hand was pressed against the hunter's chest, anchoring the younger boy in his place. Zero glared in fury, raising his right hand containing his gun and shoving its muzzle under the vampire's chin. The movement only served to aggravate his situation when Kaname decided to release his hold on the prefect's chest and seized the gun from Zero's grip; snapping its chain and sending it flying out of sight. _Damn him!_ The silverette thought in anguish. He had no way of defending himself now.

The pureblood took a moment to examine the already healing burn on his hand before turning his attention back to the hunter. He tugged on the silver strands in order to force the younger boy to look up at him. To Kaname's pleasure, it had also served to expose the pearly white skin of his neck. Slowly, he bent down to plant soft kisses along the hunter's jaw and down his neck until he reached its base. Once there, he began to suck gently on the sensitive skin.

Zero was stunned, frozen in place. "Wha…what are you-?" He managed to choke out. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his legs suddenly felt weak. The sweet sensation of Kaname's moist, tender lips on his skin sent shivers all the way down his spine. The kisses alone had already made his mind haze over in dizziness. _Oh, hell no! He's not seriously trying to give me a hickey is he?_ As his anger began its escalation once more, Zero gathered the will to shove the bloodsucker away from his neck. But before he could make a mad dash for his lost gun, his wrist was caught in an iron grip. Powerful arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and pillowy soft lips found their way back to the base of his neck. The hunter continued to struggle but to no avail. "Kuran, what is wrong with you? Let go of me _now_!" Zero scolded. A cold hand was placed over his mouth and nose, stifling any further complaints from the silverette.

"Shhh…you don't want anyone to hear you, do you?" Kaname purred, momentarily pausing his ministrations to answer the teenage hunter. "What will happen if they decide to investigate the area upon hearing your distress? Besides, you were the first to rendezvous with me tonight. And therefore, you will be the one whom I will claim."

Zero's lilac eyes widened in embarrassment. He grabbed at the arm that was holding his mouth captive and was compromising his breathing. _This son of a bitch is trying to suffocate me!_ The prefect thought frantically as he tried to pry the unmovable arm away from his face. Kaname paid no heed to the struggling hunter while he proceeded to leave marks on his neck. Eventually, the boy's movement had slowly ceased and his body began to slump. The pureblood removed his hand from Zero's nose and mouth when he realized he had almost asphyxiated the poor boy. The hunter then inhaled much needed air in gulps, desperately trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

While the silverette continued to catch his breath, Kaname surveyed his handiwork. Three hickeys now graced the neck of the hunter. Their redness contrasted well with the paleness of his smooth skin. The vampire lord smirked in approval, but somehow he still felt unsatisfied. Moving his lips to ghost seductively over his jugular vein, he whispered something that made Zero's blood run cold.

"Believe it or not, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of tasting a hunter's blood before."

"Don't…you…dare," Zero warned in between breaths, attempting to sound intimidating. He knew too well what a bite from a pureblood would entail and he wasn't about to give the vampire that chance. He would protect his hunter heritage to the death. With newfound strength, he began to fight against Kaname once more. He scratched at the purebloods arms and made an effort to land a punch on his face.

_Relax._ The soothing word came to him as a whisper from within his own mind. He then felt his entire body slack in Kaname's arms. Did he just tell himself to relax? No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't. He was too desperate to get away. And then it dawned on him. _It was the damn bloodsucker's doing!_ He willed himself to move, but his limp body made no response. It was as if his body was not his own. Zero started to panic.

Kaname lowered the both of them down onto the ground. He sat on one leg as he supported Zero's upper body with his other leg, slightly elevated off the floor. He gazed at beautiful half-lidded amethyst orbs. He knew that if the hunter was not currently under his spell, those eyes would be glaring at him right now. He raised his head to look up at the moonless, yet star studded night sky. Ah, but the glistening of those stars paled in comparison to Zero's silvery-lilac depths.

"Did you know Zero, that a new moon symbolizes new beginnings?" The pureblood asked the question without expecting an answer. "It is seen as a reawakening." Kaname let his gaze drop back to the hunter, the deep burgundy irises transforming into a brilliant crimson. "Would you like to reawaken into _my_ world?" And with that, the pureblood tore open the hunter's school uniform, ripping the buttons off in the process and exposing Zero's bare chest. Kaname ran the tips of his fingers over the built abs and well-toned chest. Using his opposite hand, he laced his fingers into the silvery strands and pulled back for better access to the young man's neck.

"Why-?" Zero managed to ask as the vampire lord began to kiss his neck once more. This couldn't be happening. He was on the threshold of becoming something he abhorred and he could do nothing about it! He regretted having followed the pureblood out here. He desperately wished to be in his bed, having another one of his nightmares. Please, just let this be a nightmare… Zero could feel hot tears spring from his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Why?" Kaname repeated, while his fangs began to extend from his gums. "Simply because…I desire you."

Zero's heart wrenched in pain as something sharp grazed his sensitive skin. The last thing he felt before plunging into the black abyss was the pressure of two fangs sinking into his neck.

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated.<p>

With Love,

Requies Aeterna


	2. Inescapable Fate

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**Rating:** MA [18+ Only. You have been warned]

**Wa****rning:** Contains yaoi, some gore, violence and graphic sexual content.

* * *

><p>Zero was falling; endlessly falling through a sea of nothingness. How long had he been like this? How long had he been waiting to collide with the hardened earth, or plunge into deep oceanic depths? At first it was quiet. So quiet, it was almost deafening. Then, there were whispers of things unknown, yet familiar. He could not distinguish what they were saying, until the voices grew louder, building into a crescendo of vibrant sounds. He could recognize some of them. <em>Mom? <em>He heard himself call out._ Dad?_ The overwhelming blanket of darkness that surrounded him gave way to a blinding flash of white light and suddenly, he could see them. A jumble of memories flooded his mind from every direction. He saw a younger version of himself in the kitchen with his mother. The sweet aroma of something baking in the oven reached his smell receptors. He recalled the training sessions he had with his father in their yard, teaching him hunter spells while the distant figure of his fragile twin brother cheered him on in the sidelines. He remembered all the Christmases, birthdays and calm, lazy weekends spent with his family. He felt safe, and he was happy. Oh God, how he missed them. He reached out to his loved ones, pulling them into an embrace and reveling in their protective warmth. He held onto them in desperation, never wanting to let them go, never wanting to lose them again.

He felt something sinister creep up from behind and it filled him with a dreadful sense of foreboding. Long tendrils of a frightening aura caressed his skin, threatening to consume his sanity. _No, not now! I don't want to remember…_ He blinked and his loved ones were gone, their presences snuffed out like a tiny flame in the wind. He turned to face the monster that plagued his dreams, turning them into nightmares. He found himself outside, standing in the middle of the snowy landscape that was his front yard. The icy winter wind chilled his body right down to his bones. And there, just a few feet away from him were the motionless corpses of his parents, lying on snow that was stained crimson by their life's essences. Large gaping holes were present where their hearts should have been. Then, pink cherry blossoms began to fall as a dark shadow loomed over their bloody, mutilated figures. Zero raised his gaze to meet with haunting eyes the same shade as the cherry blossoms, staring at him in mock tenderness. Long silvery tresses blew elegantly in the wind, catching and reflecting the moonlight. A deceptively soothing smile graced the woman's timeless features and Zero could feel a familiar, paralyzing fear grip his being. But nothing…_nothing_ had torn his world apart more than the sight of his brother; frail and gentle Ichiru, standing by the beautiful beast, grinning at him in wicked delight.

Zero clenched his fists until his knuckles turned as white as the snow; anger and betrayal replaced the fear that consumed his soul. _Ichiru…you must have known that she'd come to slaughter our family…why did you betray us?_ That question had disturbed him since that fateful night, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never come across an answer. However, eventually Zero decided that the answer to that question no longer mattered. What did matter was the simple fact that Ichiru had sided with that vile woman, and that was all the reason he needed to _hate_ his brother.

"You are such detestable creatures," he spat venomously at the two figures before him. The young hunter was about to reach for the Bloody Rose until he realized that the familiar weight of the gun was missing from its holster on his hip. He assumed a battle stance, preparing to make a move and without thinking, he charged at them, fist raised and eyes blazing with fury. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he ran. One could hear the sheer anguish in his roar as he swung his arm forward with all the strength that he could muster. A loud smacking noise echoed through the empty air as skin connected with skin. Zero smiled in satisfaction for only a brief moment before pain shot up his arm from the solid impact. Cringing from the injury, he looked up in bewilderment. His fist was caught in a death grip by a pale unyielding hand, but it was not the hand of his intended target. The raining cherry blossoms seemed to acknowledge this new presence; its soft pink shade darkening into blood red; identical to the eyes that stared back at him. The figure yanked Zero's captured arm and locked him in an embrace. Sleek chocolate strands tickled the hunter's cheek when the man bent down to place butterfly kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes when hot breath snaked its way along his skin; and then he was spiraling downward through a shadowy abyss once more.

* * *

><p>Zero opened his eyes. The once stunning shade of lavender was now a deadly color of scarlet. His mind was in a cloudy haze; he barely remembered what he had dreamed about, let alone what had transpired before he passed out. His body was hot and burning, yet he was trembling as if he were cold. Beads of sweat formed and dripped down his angelic face while a dull throbbing pain in his gums gave him the bizarre urge to bite something. There was a terrible dry ache in his throat, similar to the feeling of having swallowed an entire bag of sand. He clawed at his neck uselessly. <em>I'm so thirsty…thirsty for…<em> Zero gasped in horror as his mind cleared itself of the fog and recollections of the night's events came rushing back to him in strong waves. _Blood…could I possibly be thirsting for…? No!_ He clenched his eyes shut, resisting the developing affinity for the crimson liquid as he tried in vain to prevent his inevitable transformation. The ex-human allowed his fingers to clutch at silken sheets. _Wait…a bed? Am I back in my dorm?_ He reopened his eyes and slowly pushed himself up to survey his surroundings. He was indoors alright, but it certainly was not his dorm. To his annoyance, the first thing he noticed was that he was completely naked, save for the silk sheet that covered his lower half. He was laying on a four-poster king sized bed; its cherry wood pillars were decorated with elaborate gothic carvings. Sheer black curtains hung from the overhead canopy and the silk sheets he had felt beneath him were burgundy in color. The room itself was large and spacious. An elegant crystal chandelier was situated at the center of the ceiling and an ornate rug graced the dark hardwood floors. The wall to his right was made entirely of glass windows and a pair of French doors, allowing for the perfect view of the balcony and the magnificent scenery outside. Judging from the extravagance of it all, Zero could definitely tell whose room he was in. "Kuran," he hissed in revulsion.

"Yes, Zero?" The sound of the pureblood's smooth voice seemed to originate from the walls themselves. The hunter jerked back on the bed in surprise. How had he not sensed his presence before?

Kaname smirked as he released his aura to sweep across the area. He stepped out from the shadows of the opposite corner of the room and proceeded to walk towards the hunter. However, before he could reach the bed, Zero had already located the Bloody Rose, which had been strategically placed on the bedside table by Kaname.

"You!" Zero shrieked in anger. "You did something to me!" He then raised his gun to aim at the pureblood's heart, ready to pull the trigger.

"And what was it that I had done to warrant such hostility from you?" Kaname asked, feigning innocence. He knew exactly what he had done. He just wanted Zero to confirm it with his own words, and thus leaving no room for denial.

"You bit me!" The ex-human cried in dismay. The arm that held the Bloody Rose shook violently, unwilling to stay still. "And now I'm a…a…" Zero couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He didn't want to verify what he had become. Saying it out loud would be equivalent to accepting his horrid fate; a fate that the Hunter's Association had deemed shameful and traitorous. What would his parents say if they had been alive to see him now?

"A vampire?" Kaname answered. "Yes, that is what you are. And as your creator and master, that means…" He paused as he closed the distance between them and took hold of the hunter's gun. "You no longer have the ability to kill me, let alone attack me."

Zero let the pureblood pry the Bloody Rose from his grasp as he sat in shock; rendered speechless. The fact that the vampire lord now had complete control over his will was only beginning to sink in. Time stood still at that moment; it felt like the earth was swallowing him whole. Then, a sudden jolt of excruciating pain rocked his entire being, causing him to fall back on Kaname's bed. All five of his senses became dulled and cloudy before swiftly magnifying into unbearable extremes. Zero opened his mouth to release a blood curdling scream. His skin seemed to tingle all over. Every insignificant wrinkle and every miniscule crease of the bedspread was made known to his touch. Tiny as they were, even the individual stitches that made up the sheets had become discernible to him. It was maddening and utterly uncomfortable. The rapid beat of his heart rang piercingly in his ears. Outside, he could hear the rustle of leaves moving in the wind and the splashing of water as fish jumped in and out of the lake. From across the campus, he could distinguish the individual voices of the entire Night Class as they chattered on about useless things during lecture in the main building. The array of noises bombarded Zero's mind relentlessly. He clutched his head in pure agony and dug his heels into the bed. _Too many sounds…voices…make it stop! I can't take it…_

The hunter turned over on his side to face the large window, only to recoil in anguish when he caught sight of the stars that dotted the night sky. It was as if a million tiny searchlights had been shined directly onto his eyes, blinding him as they burned into his retinas. When he twisted his body towards the opposite direction, it was then that he noticed how well he could see through the darkness. Everything in the room was comprehensible; all its details, its textures and even its colors were evident to Zero's eyes. It amazed and terrified him. He did not realize how heavily he was breathing until a whiff of something tantalizing caught his attention. It was indescribable, this scent; causing something within him to stir into awakening. He felt drawn to it; wanting to drown in it. At first, he could not pinpoint the scent's exact origin, but as he found himself inching toward the pureblood vampire, he became dreadfully aware that the fragrance was actually Kaname's enticing pheromones. That was when he felt his canines lengthen into fangs, nipping his bottom lip in the process. A sense of hopelessness washed over his soul; his conversion into a vampire was nearing completion.

Dark burgundy orbs glistened with curiosity as they watched the beautiful pale form of the ex-human writhe and convulse as the poison raced through his veins. Kaname had been watching him from where he sat on the edge of the bed. It was such a captivating sight; the way the hunter's body seemed to transform right before his eyes. The scars that marred Zero's body, no matter how old, healed and dissipated, leaving the skin perfectly flawless as if they were never there to begin with. The muscles on his arms, shoulders, chest and abs became stronger, more defined. His facial features grew more mature, yet kept their youthful appearance; while the smooth silvery-white locks attained a glossier finish. He looked incredibly delectable. The pureblood was made aware of his growing arousal when the pants of his Night Class uniform suddenly grew tighter around his hips; worsening once he noticed the hunter's movements toward him. He growled lustfully, reaching for the annoying silk sheet that covered Zero's lower half and flinging it away to reveal the rest of him. Kaname's eyes raked over every inch of the naked flesh as it appeared to glow under the light of the many stars. He found himself admiring every dip and curve of the guardian's body, the way it trembled helplessly before him, defenseless and vulnerable. The perfect prey.

Zero was still reeling from the onslaught of powerful sensations, yet he was terribly aware of his exposed skin. In an attempt to ignore his humiliation, he focused on trying to control his heightened senses, finding it to be an insufferable task. All the injuries he received from hunting were nothing compared to the headache he was experiencing now. It felt like the top of his head had been entirely blown off and maggots were now consuming what was left of his brain. He needed something to ease the ache; painkillers perhaps or a bullet through his skull. Whatever it was, Zero no longer cared, he just wanted the pain to go away. Unfortunately for him, someone was willing to give him what he required.

Kaname stood up from the bed, sensing the ex-human's misery. He lifted his hands to his neck, slowly unraveling the red tie that held his Night Class uniform together. He removed his black leather shoes, tossing them across the room in the process and getting rid his socks as well. The white jacket and the black button down dress shirt followed suit, leaving his upper body bare. Lowering his hands, he unzipped his white dress pants and let it pool on the floor at his feet before kicking it away. Even his silk boxers did not remain for long as it too was discarded, thus uncovering his erect organ to the air. He looked upon the agonized face of the fledgling vampire and smiled.

"Zero…calm down. I know what it is that you want," Kaname whispered huskily. "However, it comes with a price." He took hold of his hardened cock and massaged it a few times before slicing its tip with a sharpened thumb nail. Zero's reaction was immediate as he caught the intoxicating scent of blood seeping out from the open wound. He turned his head toward the source of the crimson liquid, only to be shocked and embarrassed to find himself staring at the vampire lord's impossibly large member. _When did he? Oh God, he couldn't possibly expect me to…? _Zero could feel his face heating up._ No…never in a million lifetimes would I ever be that desperate! _ But as his new vampire instincts took hold of his mind, he went into a frenzy; the bloodlust clouded over his better judgment and disregarded his emotions all together. He slowly sat up, still eyeing the blood that dripped down the pureblood's length. The fluidity of his movements was predatory, almost cat-like as he crawled over to where Kaname stood waiting. In the deepest corner of his psyche, he could almost hear his true self protesting vehemently; but the distant voice was silenced once he took the large dick into his mouth and began sucking on it greedily. The taste, the smell and the texture of blood was all he could think about as it burned down his throat like liquid fire, gratifying his need but far from quenching it. He licked and sucked until there was nothing left, groaning in dissatisfaction upon realizing that the wound had already healed. He wanted more; he _needed_ more and he would do anything to get it. Surely his master would not mind if… Zero moved to align his fangs down the side of Kaname's length, preparing to bite down.

Kaname moaned upon the feel of Zero's warm, moist tongue sliding and rolling over his erection. He threw his head back and drew in a sharp breath when the fledgling vampire began to suck him feverishly. Tiny sparks of pleasure shot through his insides, making him quiver in excitement. He placed a hand on the silverette's head to steady himself, allowing his inner demon to finally take over. The small smile of contentment turned into a wide maniacal grin; fangs elongated and bared. Calm, red-wine eyes bled into glowing scarlet and sharp nails extended into long, blackened talons. The beast looked down to observe his little whore, noticing that the ex-human could only take half of him into his mouth. It was a shame really; he would have loved to ram his entire length into the hunter. He was torn from his thoughts when the feel of two fangs grazed the sensitive skin of his cock. He frowned; and grabbing a handful of silver tresses, he forcefully jerked Zero's head back to stare into his glazed crimson orbs.

"I didn't give you permission to do that," Kaname admonished, his smooth voice now held a rough edge to it. He knew that the wound he had inflicted on himself was healed and that Zero wanted to sink his fangs into him for more blood. The boy was proving to be quite amusing, believing that he could just take what he wanted without having to deal with the consequences. He would have to be punished for his mistake. The pureblood raised an eyebrow when he took note of the icy glare that was being directed at him. It appeared that the hunter had regained some control over his consciousness. Oh yes, the boy would be severely punished. Kaname's disapproving frown turned back into a predatory smirk when an idea came to mind.

"Let's play a game, Zero. I want to see how long you will last without biting me…" He paused, ghosting a pale knuckle over the ex-human's lips. "As you take me into that cute little mouth of yours and pleasure me until I come."

Zero's eyes widened, defiance was written across his face, but the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. He opened his mouth to make a retort, but before he could say anything, he was silenced by a finger over his lips.

"If you succeed, I will allow you the chance to kill me," the pureblood stated, his voice lowering into a whisper. "But if you so much as scrape me with those pretty fangs of yours, I get the honor of desecrating your virgin ass." The beast's arousal sprang alive once more as he watched the fear in the prefect's eyes intensify. He flipped the ex-human over on his back and dragged him by the hair so that his head hung over the edge of the bed, then released his hold on the boy's mane in order to let the silvery locks cascade down the side of the mattress.

Zero cried out in pain at the brutal manhandling, but regretted the action when Kaname took advantage of his opened mouth. The large intrusion caused him to choke and gag; prompting the pureblood to begin thrusting wildly into his warm orifice. He struggled to keep his fangs from making contact with his master's skin, but the worst of his worries had yet to come. The rushing of blood through the veins of the enlarged cock was already palpable to his sensitive tongue. The bloodlust hit him anew with imposing force, making it hopelessly difficult for him to resist biting down. Tears stung Zero's eyes; he didn't know how long he could last this way. He was scared, so very afraid and on top of that, he was mortified. Somehow he knew that he could never win this game, he was going to pierce him with his teeth and the pureblood would destroy him for it. It was only a matter of time…

The beast was amazed by the strength of the hunter's will-power. He had expected to be bitten by now, but he was not at all concerned. He could last all night without ejaculating if he wanted to; he was a pureblood after all. His stamina was unparalleled. Yes, the baby vampire had already lost the game before it even began. He wondered if the boy had actually thought he had a chance at winning and gaining the opportunity to murder a level A vampire. The beast smiled an insane smile. As if he'd allow himself to get killed. The idea of dying at the hands of a hunter turned vampire was laughable at best. He pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on the ex-human beneath him, noticing the boy's growing organ. _Ah, so it appears that he's really enjoying himself. Why don't I make things a little more interesting?_ Kaname leaned over the pale form of the prefect and engulfed his hardened member with his mouth, bringing their bodies into a 69 position. He proceeded to use his skilled tongue on him, earning a muffled moan from the hunter. Wrapping his arms around Zero's waist, he lifted him up completely off the mattress so that the ex-human was held upside down against Kaname's standing form.

The sudden new position stunned the hunter, but he quickly tried to compose himself by wrapping his legs around Kaname's neck and his arms around his hips. His vision started getting foggy as the blood rushed to his brain due to the strange stance he was forced into. He knew that the vampire leader was attempting to make things harder for him, so he doubled his efforts in resisting his urge to bite. His body jolted in pleasure as the pureblood continued on with his ministrations while sustaining his vicious assault on the prefect's mouth. With a strangled cry, Zero came first, spilling his hot seed into Kaname's orifice, who swallowed every drop of it before releasing him. The vampire lord grinned in satisfaction when he felt the tips of Zero's fangs graze the skin of his penis. The ex-human's orgasm had provoked him into biting down by accident. Kaname let out a deep masculine laugh, causing shivers to race though Zero's body. The boy had failed and now he had to deal with the pureblood's wrath.

He dropped the hunter back onto the bed and held the silverette's head to him, thrusting with driving force until he ejaculated. Zero choked and gagged on the sperm, unsure of what to do with it.

"You will swallow it all," Kaname commanded. "Or you will do it again." As if on cue, the ex-human began drinking in all of the pureblood's juices, then sighed in relief when the large cock was withdrawn from his mouth. His reprieve was short lived however, as he was thrown against the headboard, yelping when his skull collided with hard wood.

"I believe you know what comes next."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please don't throw rocks at me! I apologize for the horrible cliffhanger. I meant for this chapter to be much longer but as busy as I am, I could not write more without making you guys wait. I still plan on putting up more chapters, although I'm not exactly sure just how many. The next one may take a while to complete as well, so please be patient! I thank all my reviewers for the encouraging words you have given me!

With Love,

Requies Aeterna


End file.
